


Standar

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, d1960
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: "Seperti apa laki-laki yang Emma-chan suka?"Tanya itu kemudian mengubah drastis suasana dalam acara sakral keluarga kecil mereka./ RnR?
Relationships: Amari (Joker Game)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Standar

**Standar**

**_Disclaimer_ ** **: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji.** **_Headcanon_ ** **D1960 milik Shirow Miwa. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **_Warning_ ** **: OC,** **_headcanon_ ** **D1960, (barangkali) OOC, saltik, dan segala kekurangan yang tak terjabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Emma menggoyangkan kedua kakinya, tak sabar menunggu kedatangan salah satu orangtua angkatnya. Amari yang duduk di sebelah sang dara memilih bungkam, tetapi terus memerhati sikap yang anak angkatnya tunjukkan. Sore hari tiap jam tiga sore merupakan jadwal kegiatan sakral keluarga kecil mereka: mereka akan berkumpul di meja kayu yang ada di beranda depan rumah, lalu membicarakan berbagai hal. Kadang-kadang tentang hal yang mereka tahu, kadang pula hal yang mereka pendam—bisa apapun tergantung arah angin percakapan mereka.

Mendadak pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka, sesosok perempuan dengan rambut cokelat sebahu muncul di baliknya. Tangannya membawa sebuah baki berisi tiga cangkir teh yang mengepulkan asap. Emma diam-diam mengagumi kecantikan yang terpancar pada wajah perempuan itu kendati sudah lewat sepuluh tahun sejak reuni pertama mereka, juga kelembutan yang tampak dari gerak-geriknya.

“Maaf lama menunggu,” katanya sembari meletakkan cangkir-cangkir yang dibawanya. Satu di depan Emma, satu lagi di depan Amari. “Kuenya masih di dalam, tunggu sebentar, ya.”

“Ah.” Emma berdiri dari kursi. “Biar kubantu—“

Namun, sebelum gadis itu beranjak, Miyō segera memegang pundaknya, kemudian membuatnya kembali duduk. “Biar aku saja. Emma- _chan_ temani Amari- _san_ ngobrol sebentar, ya?” ujar si perempuan.

Raut gadis remaja itu tampak sungkan. Seperti biasa: ia memang selalu ingin membantu, bukan menjadi yang dibantu. Amari dengan sigap mengerti, lalu menepuk pundak anak angkatnya. Emma lantas menoleh, sedang Amari mencondongkan tubuhnya agar berdekatan—yang juga diikuti oleh sang dara. Begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat, pria itu kemudian berbisik dengan suara yang masih bisa didengar oleh sang istri.

“Biarkan dia. Dia lebih suka direpotkan,” kata pria itu sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Miyō mendeliknya, lalu memukul pelan kepala pria itu sebelum kembali masuk. Amari terkekeh renyah seraya mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terkena pukulan ringan, terbiasa dengan respons yang perempuan itu berikan. Emma menghela napas lega, lalu kembali mengulum senyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

Keduanya kembali menunggu sembari melempar obrolan ringan; tentang cuaca, tentang Frate (anjing peliharaan mereka) yang dua tahun lalu mengembuskan napas terakhirnya, serta keinginan mereka untuk memperingati kematian si anjing. Miyō kembali di tengah konversasi mereka, kali ini dengan membawa baki yang sedikit lebih besar berisi tiga piring _cake_ , sebuah teko keramik, dan toples kecil berisi gula. Perempuan itu kembali sibuk menata piring-piring serta teko tersebut, kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Manik biru langit Emma tampak berbinar melihat hidangan kali ini. Dari aromanya, ia bisa menebak bahwa ibu angkatnya membuat _chamomile tea_ , kalau kue ia tak pernah meragukan kemampuan perempuan itu—dijamin pasti enak. Gadis itu segera mengangkat memasukkan dua kotak gula pada tehnya, mengaduknya sejenak, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan.

“Enak!” pujinya usai menjauhkan cangkir itu dari bibirnya.

Senyum di bibir Miyō melebar, lega dengan komentar itu. Amari menatap si perempuan, lalu berkata ‘ _kan_ ’ dengan pelan—menegaskan bahwa ia menangkap kecemasan yang dipendam sang istri dan telah memperkirakan komentar macam apa yang akan diberikan anak gadisnya. Miyō mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya, lalu ikut menyeruput teh. Rautnya sedikit berubah dan Amari terkekeh menyadari alasannya: perempuan itu belum memasukkan gula dalam tehnya—ceroboh seperti biasa.

Emma tertawa kecil melihat adegan selanjutnya: bagaimana ibu angkatnya merengut, sang papa yang kembali menggodanya, yang kemudian ditutup oleh ancaman perempuan berambut cokelat itu yang hanya memperbolehkan si pria menggunakan satu kotak gula—bukan dua. Emma memilih menyuap kue, menikmati rasa manis yang kembali menjajah mulutnya, dan berhenti manakala Miyō memanggilnya.

“Bagaimana dengan kampus?” tanya perempuan berambut cokelat itu penasaran.

“Ah.” Emma meletakkan garpunya di atas piring. “Dosennya cukup ramah, tapi tetap ada yang galak, _sih_. Tapi, aku bisa mengatasinya, _kok_!”

“Kalau tugas?” Amari ikut menyelidik.

“ _Aah_ … banyak yang sulit, _sih_ …,” Emma menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, “… tapi teman-teman banyak yang membantu. Jadi, kurasa bukan masalah!” tandasnya positif.

“Kalau kau kesulitan, jangan sungkan bertanya, ya.” Miyō menepuk punggung Amari agak keras, membiarkan pria itu mengaduh kecil, dan melanjutkan. “Begini-begini, _Papa_ mu bisa diandalkan, _lho_.”

“ _Begini-begini_?” Amari mengulang, sedikit tak terima.

“Tampangmu kurang meyakinkan, _sih_ , Amari- _san_.”

“… aduh, dadaku sakit sekali. Emma Sayang, tolong ambilkan Papa obat—”

“Jangan mendramatisir!”

Emma tertawa lagi. Mungkin tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa rumah tangga keduanya sudah berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh tahun lamanya—saking hangatnya tingkah keduanya. Gadis itu kembali menyuap, bergumam dalam hati tentang rasanya. Mendadak, benaknya terlintas ide: mungkin ia bisa membuat kue ini dan memberikannya pada kawan sekelasnya minggu depan.

“Miyō- _nee,_ ” baik Miyō maupun Amari lantas menoleh, menemukan Emma tengah menatap mereka dengan mata mengilatkan tekad, “boleh kuminta resepnya? Aku ingin membagikannya pada teman di kampus.”

Hening mendadak datang, berkawan cukup lama dengan mereka. Emma mengerjapkan mata, tak mengerti mengapa kedua orangtua angkatnya mendadak bungkam. Amari yang lebih dulu menguasai diri, gurat wajahnya tampak begitu serius.

“Untuk siapa, Emma?” tanya pria itu, terkesan dingin.

“Eh?” Emma masih tak mengerti. “Untuk teman di kampus.”

“ _Siapa_?”

Entah bagaimana Emma merasa ketegangan mengganti percik hangat perbincangan keluarga mereka. “ _Um_ … semuanya?”

“Bukan laki-laki, ka—“

“A-ma-ri- _san_.” Miyō dengan cepat mencubit lengan si pria, menghentikan kalimat sang suami. “Emma- _chan_ sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyukai laki-laki.”

“ _Aw, aw, aw_! Tapi, kan—!“

“Kau itu seperti tak pernah muda saja—eh iya, kau sudah kelewat tua buat mengingat masa muda.”

“Miyō!?”

“Tenang saja, Emma- _chan_! Aku akan mendukungmu, _kok_! Tapi, jangan lupa perkenalkan pada kami, ya.”

“Eehh!? I- itu …,” Emma menggeleng cepat-cepat, berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman antar orangtua angkatnya, “… bukan siapa-siapa, kok! Sungguh! Aku hanya berpikir akan menyenangkan kalau teman-temanku juga mencoba ini—karena aku sempat bercerita kalau kudapan buatan Miyō- _nee_ sangat lezat!” ujarnya panjang lebar.

Hening kembali mengudara. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti, pemahaman mulai tergambar dalam raut kedua orangtua angkatnya.

“ _Aahh_ ….”

“Begitu rupanya ....”

Emma sempat menangkap ada kekecewaan serta kelegaan yang bercampur dalam nada keduanya, tetapi memilih diam dan membiarkan mereka mengambil alih konversasi.

“Kalau begitu," Miyō meraih cangkir tehnya, meneguknya sejenak, lalu menatap lurus remaja itu teduh, “boleh kutanya sesuatu? Ini agak berkaitan dengan yang tadi.”

Kendati tak mampu menebak jalan pikir ibu angkatnya, Emma tetap mengangguk, menunggu perempuan itu melontarkan tanya.

“Seperti apa laki-laki yang Emma- _chan_ suka?”

Emma lantas tertegun. Tanya itu terlalu jauh dari perkiraannya, tak ia sangka perempuan yang mendampingi ‘ayahnya’ selama sepuluh tahun terakhir akan sampai pada pertanyaan itu. Dara itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memulaskan rona merah.

“ _Umm_ ….” Emma tak berani segera menjawabnya, tetapi baik Amari maupun Miyō tampak begitu sabar menunggu.

Remaja perempuan itu tak pernah menetapkan standar laki-laki yang akan disukainya kelak. Buatnya, hidup tenang dengan orangtua angkatnya sudah lebih dari mimpi indah. Mungkin karena ia pernah tumbuh dalam kengerian perang, masa tenang nan tentram inilah yang menjadi dambaannya. Harapannya telah terkabul, buat apa meminta lebih?

Omong-omong, apa pertanyaan tadi termasuk penampilan secara fisik? Atau sifatnya saja? Aduh, Emma benar-benar pusing. Apa ia bisa menyebut nama salah satu selebriti dunia? Ah, tapi itu terlalu jauh. Bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang dekat dalam hidupnya? Tapi, siapa?

Sebuah sosok mendadak terlintas di benaknya. Emma melebarkan matanya, mengingat-ingat sosok tersebut. Bagian dalam dirinya dengan kesadaran penuh segera menyetujui pilihannya. Mantap dengan pilihannya, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, memamerkan senyum lebar pada kedua orangtua angkatnya, lalu menjawab.

"Seperti Papa—"

"Hentikan, Emma- _chan_." Sebelum Emma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Miyō lantas memotong, lengkap dengan nada dingin seolah tengah menetapkan vonis mati. "Lebih baik pertimbangkan ulang standarmu, ya?" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada teramat cemas.

Amari yang duduk di sebelahnya nyaris tersedak teh. Pria itu menatap tak percaya pasangan hidupnya, menganga lebar dengan pengkhianatan yang terjadi di depan matanya. "Sayang!?"

Miyō mengabaikan Amari, matanya menatap lekat anak angkatnya prihatin sekaligus serius. "Jangan mau berkencan dengan laki-laki yang mirip _papa_ mu ini, paham!?" ujarnya tegas seraya menunjuk Amari tanpa belas kasih.

"Tapi, aku suamimu, Sayang!?"

"JUSTRU ITU! AKU KHAWATIR KALAU EMMA- _CHAN_ MEMILIH PRIA SEPERTIMU, AMARI- _SAN_!"

Emma kembali tertawa kecil—kali ini tanpa suara. Pertengkaran kedua orangtua angkatnya dengan cepat menjadi topik paling langgeng dalam kegiatan sakral itu. Miyō tampak teguh, menolak keras jikalau Emma jatuh hati dengan lelaki seperti sang _Papa_ , sementara Amari mencoba berkelit, seolah tengah melindungi harga dirinya agar lolos dalam kriteria lelaki idaman—yang terus mendapat bantahan sang istri.

Emma menghela napas kecil, mafhum dengan adegan tersebut. Kepalanya mendadak mendongak, mengamati awan yang bergerak di langit biru. Tempat ini begitu tenang (lupakan tentang pertengkaran yang tengah terjadi); begitu aman hingga Emma merasa bahwa sisa perang telah lenyap dari muka bumi.

Tak ada langit yang berdarah, ledakan meriam, atau apapun.

Ia jauh dari semua itu dan kini tinggal dengan kedua orangtua angkatnya.

 _Begini saja, sudah cukup_. Emma membatin, kembali bersyukur dalam diam seraya melebarkan senyum.

.

.

Miyō terisak di tepi ranjang. Emma telah lama terlelap, tetapi kantuk tak jua menghampirinya. Amari menepuk-nepuk punggung sang istri, kendati lelah dengan percakapan sejak sore tadi dan ingin sekali terlelap ke dalam mimpi.

“Aku tak bisa menerimanya!” Miyō berkata di sela isakannya. “Kenapa tipe laki-laki kesukaan Emma- _chan_ itu _bad boy_!? Dia harusnya memilih _good boy_!”

“Duh, Sayang,” Amari kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung si perempuan, “sudahlah ….”

“INI KARENA DIA TINGGAL LIMA TAHUN LEBIH LAMA DENGANMU, _SIH_!”

“Kenapa aku yang salah lagi!?”

.

.

**end**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hewo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Profe_Fest! uwu)/ akhirnya jadi juga bikin yang tema-tema family gini (meski idenya ide dadakan) HAHAHAHAHAHAA /LU.
> 
> Mmmmm, sebenernya, ini hc yang ‘happy ending’ sih buat saya sendiri. Soalnya dalam timeline canon saya sudah sejak lama bikin Miyō bakal … nyusul Miyoshi pasca Pengebomam Pearl Harbour HAHAHAHAHAHA. Jadi, ya, ini semacam suatu mimpi yang tak akan terjadi (tapi malah ditulis becos pengen HAHAHAHAHAHA /YEUH). Dan, yep, di sini Amari udah … di kursi roda WKWKWKWK. Gapapa lah ya, kan ada istri /EY. Dan yep, di sini ceritanya Emma udah ngampus. Bingung sih sebenernya mau dibuat lagi di senior high school atau gimana, tapi ending-nya dibuat ngampus aja (SOALNYA JUGA CANTIK BANGET HNGGHHHH /DIAM). Oh! Saya juga di sini bikinnya mereka sempet misah dulu soalnya Miyō misi duluan, terus perang mepet mau berakhir(?), akhirnya Amari bawa Emma sama Frate kabur, terus tinggal berdua. Eh, nggak sengaja ketemu lagi sama Miyō (di tanah rantau /HUSH), yaudah deh sekalian diboyong HEHEHEHEHEE /YEUH.
> 
> Mungkin itu aja buat kali ini, ya? Hehehehe :”DD Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan/krisar/komentar silakan kirim komentar! Akan selalu saya tunggu! :D
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
